Pit of NeverEnding Summer
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are reported to the authorities by Scootaloo, who was nearly murder by Rainbow Dash. Their crimes against Ponyville could not go unpunished, and they go to the My Little Pony version of Hell.


Title: Pit of Never-Ending Summer  
Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
Pairing: DashiePie

It was dark, cold and damp. A moonlit room held two sleeping ponies in the center, huddled together to stay warm. Mold grew in the corners of the room, creeping towards the center. Chains entangled their legs, and the speedy pony's wings, so that they could not escape. Their fate would be together. The pink pony—once happy and a thrower of parties—slowly opened her eyes, remembering their sad and deserved fate.

"Just think…" she said slowly to the silent, slumbering bundle of colors, "We're here, together… like this." She looked up at the tiny, barred window. The wind was chilling and whispered to them. Trees nearby that they couldn't see brushed against the stone walls of the prison. She closed her eyes, and started to sing her last song.

_"Remember how we used to play?"_ she remembered hopping after Rainbow Dash, and showing her how she loved to prank other ponies for fun. They played together like that.

_"The warmth of the summer was just right. Our fur was warmed in the light of the perfect sun."_

_"Our friends… we used to say hello to them everyday. It became routine. We walked in a rut of hellos and goodbyes."_

She opened her eyes and looked up at the cruel moon that looked down at their hated fate.

"Do they even know that we are here? In a place like this…"

"See me at the beginning and the end. Our friendship that blossomed, and the friendship never ends. Together, we'll meet like it's nothing, like we always have, in the newly-made room waiting for us in a special place. A pit of never-ending summer where we'll never stop feeling the heat of a scorching sun." she looked down at her hooves.

"These hooves that I am ashamed of… are you ashamed of them, too? Look at your own and remember why we're here. Endless slaughter. You can't spell that without laughter, right?" she looked down at Rainbow Dash, starting to tear up. "I am ashamed… I shouldn't have. In the cursed world of never-dying ponies, we serve our purpose. Life is cheap, but friendship is priceless."

The guards came for them in the dead of night. That wouldn't stop Pinkie from staying with Rainbow Dash until their end. She woke the colored bundle with a gentle nudge, and they were walked out of the prison, attached at the hip. Blue and colorful began to sing, adding onto the song that Pinkie figured she hadn't even been adding onto.

"These hooves that I am ashamed of… you are ashamed of yours, too. Look at your own and remember why we're here. Endless slaughter. You can't spell that without laughter, right?" She looked to Pinkie, smiling a sad smile, glad to spend her last moments with her best friend. "I am ashamed… I shouldn't have. In a cursed world of never-dying ponies, we serve our purpose. Life is cheap. Friendship is priceless."

They were taken to the guillotine, laid down on their stomachs, and strapped in side by side. They were close enough so that they could strain and touch hooves as their death was prepared.

"Every cupcake in the world was never enough to match what friendship we have. Missing you made me cry at night as I hugged your stuffed Dashie-Doll." Pinkie sang.

"Every rainbow a bloodied mess… I'll even miss Scootaloo, the reason for our deserved demise. Miss me, won't you? This pony that was once twenty percent cooler. Take on the challenge, and be what I never could have." Scootaloo and anypony else that was awake to see it watched in secret. The little filly watched from behind a building of dismal, red bricks. The sky started to cry, adding to the depressing atmosphere. Rainbow Dash locked eyes with Scootaloo. "Say goodbye to rainbows." Scootaloo gasped. What had she done? In their previous deaths, she, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were connected.

"See me at the beginning and the end. Our friendship that blossomed, and the friendship never ends. Together, we'll meet like it's nothing, like we always have, in the newly-made room waiting for us in a special place. A pit of never-ending summer where we'll never stop feeling the heat of a scorching sun." Rainbow Dash sang.

All three began to sing softly together.

"These hooves that I am ashamed of… We are all ashamed. Look at your own and remember why we're here. Endless slaughter. You can't spell that without laughter, right? I am ashamed… I shouldn't have. In the cursed world of never-dying ponies, we serve our purpose. Life is cheap— the blade came down and cut their song short. Tears mixed with falling rain, but nopony could tell as the filly ended the song.

"—but friendship is priceless."

The spirits of Pinkamena Diane Pie and Rainbow Dash watched their own decapitated bodies being taken away. They followed and watched as their hearts were taken out and crushed to reassure that they wouldn't return like every other undying pony in Equestria due to the curse. The room now only had their spirits in them. The floor in front of them opened up, and they saw a room filled with fire and a stairway to their true end. Side by side, hoof in hoof, they walked down into the pit of never-ending summer, accepting their deserved demise.


End file.
